Gohan, WHERE?
by Perfect Tenshi
Summary: Thisis a DBZ/Pokemon crossover. Somehow, something goes wrong with Gohan, and oh dear. Now our hero's lost and alone! Or is he...
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or DBZ. Got it? Much as I would wish to, I don't. So get it. Have you? Good. WAHHHHH 

AN: to everyone who's reading this. I hope you like it! This is my first fic, so please review! I don't care if it is compliments, constructive criticism, flames, or even ideas, just let me know you're reading this! Please, if you flame, (which I hope you won't) try to say what you don't like so I can see if I can fix it. I hope you like it!!!! BYE!!!! PT (Perfect Tenshi)

Gohan, WHERE?

*blah* = action

"blah" = speaking

'blah' = thoughts

*** = change of scene

*SIIIGGGGGHHH* Gohan buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do now? His mom was going to _kill_ him for this. Well, maybe not, after all, if he didn't know where he was, than Chi-chi probably wouldn't either. Still……

It all started with a nice day gone bad…

~~++~@@~~FLASHBACK~~@@~++~~

"Morning!"

"Gohan! It's almost breakfast time! You slept in late. Humph! I wanted you to keep sleeping so I could eat all of _your_ food too."

"GOHAN!! Wash your hands before you eat!"

"Yes, Mom."

Gohan went to wash his hands and came back after a few minutes. They all sat down to eat (well, Gohan and Goten sat down and Chi-chi stepped out of the way to watch and criticize their eating habits (BOYS!! Keep your elbows off the table, take a breath between bites, and use your eating utensils!)). After they were done, Gohan stood up and was about to go train when Chi-chi stopped him.

"GOHAN!! Don't you take another step young man. Is your homework done?"

"Yes, Mom, I finished it on Friday, remember?"

"Don't talk back! Of course I remember, I was just checking. ANYways, you're _still_ not going anywhere. I need a while off and so does Bulma, so we're going to go on a short vacation, just girl's time out. That means that you will watch over Goten. We also want you to keep a close eye on Trunks as well. Vegeta is just not able to do all of that stuff. There is food in the fridge and fish in the lake. If you run out of food the grocery coupons are in the usual place. If Vegeta comes over feed him and DON"T let him blow up the house. The house thing goes for Goten and Trunks as well. It's a good thing you have spring break this week, don't let the boys out of your sight. I should be back before school starts again, but I'm not really sure, as Bulma planned all of this. If I'm not back, send the boys to Kami's Lookout, the Kame house, or Capsule Corp. ALSO, study hard this week, I don't want you to forget anything you've learned this week or fall behind."

"O.K. Mom, don't worry" 'Don't hyperventilate.'

"All right, I don't think I've forgotten anything. Remember, **don't** let them kill each other."

"O.K. Bye, Mom."

"ByE Mommy!"

"BYE! Stay out of trouble!"

Chi-chi grabbed her things and ran out of the door. Gohan and Goten followed her and saw Bulma and Trunks standing by a hover car packed with bags. Trunks raced over and started going nuts with Goten about how this was going to be so cool- a week-long sleepover. They all waved goodbye and went back into the house. 

After about ten minutes, Gohan realized just exactly _what_ Chi-chi had said.

'Goten… Trunks… Together… Week…' "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

He grabbed his head and willed himself not to faint. Come on, it couldn't be that hard to survive.

…Could it?


	2. Chapter Two, Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or DBZ. SO DON"T RUB IT IN MY FACE!!!!!!! 

T_T Sniff! Be a nice person…

AN: to everyone who's reading this. I hope you like it! This is my first fic, so please review! I don't care if it is compliments, constructive criticism, flames, or even ideas, just let me know you're reading this! Please, if you flame, (which I hope you won't) try to say what you don't like so I can see if I can fix it. I hope you like it!!!! BYE!!!! PT (Perfect Tenshi)

AN AN: I'm back! Just telling you that the pokemon part WILL be here, just it's DBZ right now. So don't worry!

Gohan, WHERE?

Chapter two. Day one.

*blah* = action

"blah" = speaking

'blah' = thoughts

*** = change of scene

Gohan, WHERE?

Some *more* things you might want to know.

Ages.

Bra- 2

Marron- 4

Goten- 9

Trunks- 10

Gohan- 19

Adults- old

Sorry if I messed up the ages people, but it's my story, so there! *sticks out tongue at readers* Anyway, be happy! (Hey, I apologized!)

Day 1.

Trunks and Goten ran upstairs, screaming all the way. 

"Wow, Trunks, this is SO cool!"

"Yeah, I can't believe our moms let us do this."

"Heh heh, I guess all those times we got in trouble were worth it. They had to go to get away from us and now we get to have a HUGE two-person slumber party!"

Gohan recovered and went upstairs just in time to hear that last sentence. AWK! …Huge…two-person…slumber party…

"Goten! Trunks! It may be a huge slumber party, but you will still listen to me and go to bed on time and the like. Got it?"

"O.K. I suppose."

"Good."

"Goten, let's play your Nintendo now."

"O.K."

Phew, now that that was over with, Gohan could have some peace. Goten and Trunks would be at it for a while now. They probably wouldn't stop until they played every game at least once. Gohan sighed and went out into the back yard to train. As long as the boys were occupied, he could train without the worries of them running off. If he stayed in the back yard as well, he could keep a pretty close eye on them as well.

***

Meanwhile (but Gohan doesn't know or wonder (he's too busy worrying about his own problems))…

Bra and Marron squealed. There was a big pile of dollies and they had all day _and_ the next to play with them. 

Bulma had left Bra at the Kame house when they went on vacation because Marron was her friend and Trunks didn't really want Bra along on his venture to Goten's. Eighteen was invited along on the trip, but she declined. Marron wasn't really as much trouble as Trunks and Goten had always been, so she didn't really need a break. 

Bra and Marron were going to have a sleepover the first night of the trip, then Bra was going home. If she wanted to go to Gohan's, she could, and if she wanted to stay home, she could. If she wanted to go to Kami's Lookout, she might go there too. Maybe a little later on in the week she could even go back to the Kame house. 

Bra and Marron picked out several dolls each and played house and the like for the rest of the day.

AN: Hey, I hope you like it!!! So that's how the first day for the girls went, but what happened to the boys for the rest of the day? I wonder… find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z! I mean, POKEMON! Whatever, BOTH! 

READ AND REVIEW!!! 

__

Perfect Tenshi


End file.
